Always There
by VongolaXII
Summary: Fifteen years ago, news spread that Team Rocket surrendered and promised peace to Kanto. But they betrayed the promise, where they declare war against Kanto to claim the country as theirs. Lance, the ruler of the country sent his most trusted men, Green and Red to the battlefield. After years, the whole country was shocked when they found out that... full summary inside. Mild yaoi


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pokemon, I'd make Green and Red canon.

**Claim:** Owns the story

**A/N:** Oh God, Oh God, I'm so nervous. This is my first time to actually write in the Pokemon fandom and my heart couldn't stop story is a result from my English essay, which I wrote during my exam. Of course, I don't use Green and Red as the characters. –inhales sharply- I'm so…nervous. I'm excited for your feedback and at the same time, I'm afraid of it.

**Summary:** Fifteen years ago, news spread that Team Rocket surrendered and promised peace to Kanto. But they betrayed the promise, where they declare war against Kanto to claim the country as theirs. Lance, the ruler of the country sent his most trusted men, Green and Red to the battlefield. After years, the whole country was shocked when they found out that Red had betrayed Green and the country to join Team Rocket. When Green nearly succeeded in getting Red back to his side, Giovanni appeared and revealed a secret that made Red take a step back again from Green. **  
**

* * *

**Note:** This story contains some soft fluffy yaoi scenes of the characters but there will be no M-rated scenes. Straight pairings are present too. This story takes place in the old times [like, 1900+]. Team Rocket is an organization here, and yes, they are the traitors of Kanto [where I named it country instead of region]. More characters will appear so be patient. More notes soon.

* * *

The sun was scorching hot today. There was no sign that it was going to rain so soon. Daisy glanced outside, hoping to see grey clouds but was disappointed to see the fluffy white and cotton-like clouds floating in the sky instead. Her ears perked up when she heard the sounds of metal being sharpened. Curious, she approached the sound which came from behind the house. She saw her brother, Green, and their step brother, Red, sitting on a stool sharpening their weapons. Daisy stared with a thousand of questions. Green noticed her and he smiled.

"What are you doing here, Daisy?" he asked, not stopping from his actions.

"Nothing, just curious…It is not even the battle week, why are you two taking out your weapons?" she asked.

Red did not respond. Green had not stopped smiling since just now. "We were chosen to the war, Team Rocket seemed to have invaded the borders," then his smile faded a little. "It is our duty to protect the country."

"Don't they have anyone else?" Daisy asked. She could see how reluctant Green looked. If they were killed during the war, she would have no one to depend on. Their mother was frequently sick and there was nothing much a girl like Daisy can do. "And besides, I thought Team Rocket surrendered years ago."

"You believe them? You believe those traitors?" Green asked. He stopped sharpening.

Daisy bit her lips. "I don't want you to be like father, Green. Both of you are going after the enemy you can never beat—"

"I _will_ defeat them. I know they have much better weapons—where they get from stealing, but that doesn't mean that we can't win. Kanto is in danger; we are the ones that the people are hoping on." Green snapped.

"I didn't say that you guys can't go! I mean, who will take care of Eevee?" Daisy pointed at the little fox scratching her ears beside Green's stool. "And Pikachu—you're not going to take them to the war, are you?"

There was a moment of silent. Pikachu, the mouse—where Red picked him up during their vacation, stared at them, not knowing anything. Pikachu is a mouse of unknown species because he is larger than most mouse and he is well…yellow. And he made sounds which are different from the other mouse.

"I'll leave them to you." Green finally said.

Daisy bit her lips. She knew that there was no point in arguing with Green. He is a determined man and once he set a goal, he will work hard until he achieved it, but sometimes his stubbornness got him into trouble. The brunette's shoulders fell.

"All right…" she sighed. "Have you told mother?"

Green shook his head. He looked down on the wooden floor. They were in the shed behind the house and it was accessible through the living room. Their house was not big, two floors and three bedrooms with one medium living room. Their kitchen barely fit three persons.

"Please don't tell her," the brunet said slowly. "I don't want her to worry. Furthermore, it was not like we were not coming back at all, right Red?" Green turned towards his step brother.

Red shrugged and continued petting Pikachu.

"We will be back." Green convinced her.

Daisy was not convinced at all. She remembered how their father had promised to come back home, only to find out that he failed to fulfill his promise. Since then, Daisy finds it hard to believe that those who joined any war would come back safe and sound. But she nodded her head anyway, which earned a smile of gratitude from Green.

* * *

The next morning, they were greeted by the aroma of cheese omelet and fresh brewed coffee. Green walked downstairs and was surprised when he saw Daisy in the kitchen. It was not like it's rare to see her in the kitchen—in fact he sees her there every day—but today, Daisy was up too early. Green planned to go training his battle skills with Red as they have to leave in the evening.

"Daisy—"

"Good morning, Green," she smiled. "Morning to you too, Red," the raven only nodded.

"Daisy, you—"

"Shush, just sit down and eat, will you?" Her smile never faded. Green felt pain biting his heart as he sat down and look at the smiling Daisy who was pouring coffee into three cups. "I've made your favorite cheese omelet. Do eat."

Red tucked in immediately but Green could see that he was trying to hide his feelings by stuffing himself with the cheese. He had known Red since they were five. They were neighbors and their fathers are good friends. Both of them were in the military too. After the war fifteen years ago, Green, Red and Daisy lose their beloved father. Red was adopted by Mrs. Oak as he had neither other siblings nor relative. Since then, the three of them stick together and vowed to take care of each other.

"Green…?"

The brunet flinched and looked up. Daisy was staring with concerned eyes and Red was staring at him too. Eevee jumped onto his lap and nudged his hand, urging to be petted. Green moved his hand and petted Eevee. Daisy was still staring.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just…nothing," he started eating. He finds it hard to swallow the food. He kept imagining what will happen if he got killed during the war? Will he be back? Will he be able to sit together with his family and eat together again?

* * *

After breakfast, Red dragged Green into the woods nearby their house. The perplexed brunet followed. Red slowed down and eventually stopped walking when they were quite deep in the woods.

"Red…?"

The raven turned and punched Green in the face suddenly. Green staggered back, holding his bleeding nose. He glared at Red, surprised.

"What the fuck, Red?" he cursed.

Red backed Green against a tree and stared into his eyes. Green gulped. He had always thought that those mysterious red eyes were beautiful. Red continued staring. Then he spoke, which surprised Green because he rarely talks unless it was important but—meh, that doesn't happen always. Red only talked an average of once a year.

"Why are you putting up that face, Green? Did you see Daisy's face? She was hurt, yet she still smiled away and I can see she was trying to be strong. You, you were giving the face of defeat. The war hadn't start and you've already start thinking about what will happen if you died?" Red nagged. Green blinked in confusion.

"You…read my mind?"

"Your face shows it all, Green. All I ask is, _stop_, stop putting up that face when you are with Daisy. She has feelings too. Show her that you will fulfill what you promised—that is, to be back safely."

Green looked down. Red was right. He had already thought of defeat even before the war. He inhaled and the exhaled. Then he looked up and smiled at Red.

"You're right," he said. "I'll mark your words."

Red smirked.

"And by the way, I like your voice. You should talk more. You could kill thousands of girls with your voice, you know." Green winked at Red. The raven blushed and gave Green one last punch in the face and walked away. The brunet was left with a bloody nose in the woods.

* * *

Daisy was talking with Mrs Oak in the living room when they both came in. Daisy's mouth hanged open when she saw Green.

"W-What happened to your nose, Green?" she gasped, itching to touch the wound but restrained herself. "Did you two fight?"

Green laughed. "No. I was just given a lesson for being so stupid," he smiled. Daisy smiled back.

* * *

When the clock struck three fifty, Daisy was restless. She was rummaging through her closets and boxes, searching for the lucky charm she had made for both of them yesterday night. When she found it, she heard the sounds of weapons clanking. Her heart thumped fast.

She went downstairs and found Green and Red at the back door, adjusting their armors. Daisy took a deep breath and approached them. Green looked up while Red was busy examining his sword, making sure that there was no crack. Daisy pushed the lucky charms to Green.

"The other one is for Red," she said. Green saw a tear fell from her eye. "This was all I can do to help you two. Please come home safely…all right?"

Her voice was filled with grief and Green couldn't bear to look at her. Her tears streamed down finally after holding in for so long. The brunet hugged his sister tightly, resting his chin on her head. The truth was, he was trying to stop his own tears. Red stared at them silently.

They pulled away and Daisy saw Red. She hugged him, sobbing. "Oh God, you too, Red, come back soon, okay?" she cried.

Red only nodded and hugged her back slowly. Green had to look up every once and then to stop his tears. They made sure not to be too loud as their mother was just upstairs, sewing. Finally, Daisy pulled away and took a step back.

"Goodbye," her voice was hoarse. "I'll be waiting for you two."

And then they both left. Daisy stared at their backs as they slowly disappeared out of her sight. Then she fell to the ground, sobbing non-stop. She felt as if she had already lost them even though it was only the start. After five minutes, she stopped weeping. She quickly wiped away her tears and stood up with a determined face. Although Green and Red were not around anymore, she had to go on with life. She had to take care of their mother and she had to clean the house.

And of course, she must be strong so she can cook for them after the war.

Daisy petted Eevee and realized that Pikachu was not there. She looked around and couldn't find him. Then she found Pikachu sitting on Red's bed, staring out from the window. She knew that Pikachu was hurt because Red never left him alone before.

'Don't worry Pikachu, everyone is coming home soon.'


End file.
